


Celebration

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair receives a special surprise on the anniversary of the incident at the fountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in loving memory of Trilly. She so enjoyed TS fic that I wanted to write something just for her, because of her. Thank you, Trilly, for your lovely feedbacks, and all the fun you shared with us in TS fandom. I miss you already. 
> 
> Warning: Can't think of one...

## Celebration

by Candy Apple

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/Candy_A>

Author's disclaimer: I don't own the guys, just borrow them occasionally. No infringement on the owners' rights intended. No profit, just fun. 

* * *

Celebration  
by Candy Apple 

Blair let out a tired sigh as he piled up his books and made his way down the hall from the classroom. The primarily freshman-level course in Anthropology could be alternately tedious or stimulating, and this morning, it had been the former. Blair wasn't sure if he blamed the class, or if he blamed the fact that he was tired, behind in everything, had a major article due to a publisher the next day...or whether it was the anniversary of his own death that wore on him. In any event, hauling himself around campus for another three hours was the last thing he wanted to do. The first thing would have been to go home, curl up on the couch with Jim and make out all afternoon. 

One good thing had come from the mess with Alex Barnes--a few months later, Jim and he had stopped doing their little mating dance and finally become lovers. Blair wanted to think that would have happened with or without his brush with death, but there were times it made him feel cheated not to know for sure. Would Jim have ever made that hesitant, awkward attempt at a first kiss if he hadn't almost lost Blair? Would they have ever seized the wonderful relationship that was there for the taking if they hadn't been scared into it? 

//Inquiring minds want to know...// Blair thought, laughing humorlessly to himself as he headed out the entrance of Hargrove Hall, steeling himself for the view of the fountain. It shouldn't have had any special meaning today--how many other days had he passed by it? It was there, it was a reminder he could have done without, but he'd overcome that. Today, for some reason, he dreaded seeing it at all. Maybe it was because he'd just taught an early class, and the fountain was bathed in springtime morning sunshine, the temperature still cool enough to keep everyone in jackets--in other words, it was a day very like that day one year earlier when... 

Pushing through the double doors, Blair started down the steps, determined not to give the fountain any more significance than it deserved. It was just a configuration of stone and craftsmanship, just water in a decorative container... 

Surrounded by the most breath-taking array of flowers Blair had ever seen. He froze on the steps, just two away from the bottom, watching as students passed by the spectacle, turning their heads, talking among themselves and pointing at the display. There were cut roses, little mixed arrangements, home-grown bouquets of daffodils, carnations... 

Finally, he made his feet move, and approached the fountain. On the precise spot where he lay as he was revived, there were at least three dozen red roses with a little card attached. Squatting, he opened the small card. 

"Instead of remembering the day you died, I want to celebrate the miracle of the day you lived, and the gift of your love in my life. Love, Jim." 

Kneeling there, he set his books on the grass and held the small card against his heart, fighting the tears that welled up at the beauty of the sentiment. 

"Free for lunch, Chief?" a familiar voice came from behind. Then Jim reached down and picked up a single rose, kneeling next to Blair. Handing him the rose, he leaned over and kissed the full lips thoroughly--the very first time he'd ever kissed Blair anywhere but in the privacy of their apartment. "I love you. Every day, I thank God for you." Blair swallowed hard and grabbed Jim in a tight hug. 

"I love you too," he managed, barely able to get the words past the lump in his throat. "You put all these out here?" He finally pulled back, and Jim wiped away a couple of escaped tears with his thumb. 

"Like the song says, I get by with a little help from my friends," Jim responded, and when Blair looked behind him, he saw Simon, Joel, Henri, Rafe and Megan making their way across the lawn to where the two men knelt by the display of flowers. "They all pitched in, Chief. When we mentioned it around the PD, lots of people contributed something to the collection--and we put them all out. We're all pretty glad to have you around." 

Blair stood up to greet the rest of his friends in a flurry of hugs, back slaps and laughter. 

"You guys, I just...I don't know what to say. This is...amazing." Blair brushed a hand past his eyes again, hoping to put an end to the tears that were escaping. Jim was by his side again, strong arm around his shoulders. 

"We all remembered what today was, and we figured instead of thinking about the fact you died here, it would be a better idea to think positive," Rafe explained. 

"And we wanted you to know that we're really very happy that you're still with us, Sandy," Megan added. "Plus, Captain Banks is giving us all an extended lunch hour so we can take you out to eat," she added, grinning impishly. 

"That's one way to get a long lunch, I guess," Blair joked back, a little of the emotional tension broken. "This is really beautiful. It means a lot to me." 

"A couple of students are going to take the flowers to the children's ward at the hospital. We thought you'd like that idea," Simon said. 

"I love that idea. I love all you guys. Thanks," Blair said, leaning gratefully into Jim as the larger man squeezed his shoulders. 

As the group headed toward the parking lot, Blair sniffed at the rose Jim had handed him. 

"Blair?" Jim stopped and turned to face Blair, who mirrored the gesture. "I loved you for a long time before the fountain. I was just too stupid to do anything about it. I like to think I'd have 'wised up' either way. I don't think I'd have made it through my whole life without ever making love to you." 

"How did you know that's what I needed to hear today?" Blair said, swallowing hard, touching Jim's face with his fingertips. 

"Because it's what I needed to say. And we've always been a perfect fit, sweetheart." 

Arms around each other, the two lovers went to join their friends, to celebrate life. 

* * *

In Memory of our good friend, Trilly 

Your passing is an occasion of great sadness, but your life is something worth celebrating with great joy. We are privileged to have had you in our midst. 

Love, Candy 


End file.
